Typically, in known commercial fuel dispensing systems, particularly of a retail gasoline dispensing facility, a mechanical nozzle device is utilized to dispense the fuel to the fuel tank of a motor vehicle. The nozzle is a mechanical device that operates solely to dispense the fuel. Accordingly, known fuel dispensing nozzles provide little or no functionality beyond a basic mechanical valve control of the fluid flow and require a user to move away from the point of delivery at the motor vehicle to engage in any other activities relating to the sale and purchase of fuel for the motor vehicle.